HEMTT
For a classic version, see 'HEMTT'' The '''HEMTT, codenamed the Heavy Expanded Mobility Tactical Truck, is a range of eight-wheel drive off-road trucks serving in the United States Task Forces since 1982 in many roles with many variations, thus this helped United States Army personnel to deal with various roles. When first built, the HEMTT will come with a flatbed, this is can utilise weapons or cabins for transport which must be installed. At the present, there are four flatbed variations for operators of their HEMTT to mount. While the HEMTT is solely one of many American vehicles in USTF service, several hundreds were sold to Company of Liberty to help there carrying the valuable resources and supplies. * United States Task Forces - Three variants with different purposes are currently active in the USTF, can be upgraded from a regular version of the truck. * Company of Liberty - Used as a resource carrier, specially used by the faction's specialist and elite Commando forces replacing standard Supply Technicals in the Company of Liberty . Regular HEMTT "Everything is made to fit" - Stock HEMTT Operator - First built in the 80s during the heat of the Cold War, the Heavy Expanded Mobility Tactical Truck is an upgradable vehicle that can acquire any upgrades for either transporting soldiers to battle, backup radar or a heavy anti-vehicle system that can be useful for defense against enemy forces. Once first deployed into battle it won't have any specific upgrade and also comes as a flatbed/stock vehicle that can be upgraded for various purposes, despite being unarmed at first once deployed they can be very unique for combating enemy forces once it recieves either a Courier or Patriot configuration, allowing them to attack enemy forces nearby or provide radar coverage if at any point a Command Center is destroyed by any enemy forces. History To be added... Conflicts Partcipated To be added... Cold War See 'Cold War'' To be added... First Eurasian Conflict See 'First Eurasian Conflict'' To be added... Kalini Crisis See 'Kalini Crisis'' To be added... First Eurasian Conflict See 'Second Eurasian Conflict'' To be added... South American Civil War See 'South American Civil War'' To be added... "Courier" Transport HEMTT "To the frontlines" - Courier Operator - To be added... "Patriot" Missile Platform HEMTT "Next task boys, Deploy the Launcher!" - Patriot Operator - To be added... "Sky Seeker" Radar HEMTT "Eyes up, look sharp, sky's clean" - Sky Seeker Operator - Can be acquired through upgrading the HEMTT, '''Sky Seeker is a radar equipped variant of the HEMTT in use by various USTF divisions across the world for stealth detection and also backup radar if at any point the primary source of radar is offline, it cannot be occupied by any infantry and if a Command Center is out of commission they can utilise signals from Spy Satellites to locate and spy on any enemy forces to keep them in check and also to track their locations when needed. All-thou not built from Armor Facilities, if any point a disaster strikes at any major USTF base in any part of the world ranging from Europe to the Middle East are attacked and which could the result to the loss of radar from the destruction of a Command Center, Sky Seekers can be used if that situation comes but at a small cost they must be defended at all cost by all means to ensure forces in the USA still have coverage to make sure they get a new Command Center up and running. Backup When Needed To be added... Company Supply HEMTT "Keep the Supplies rolling" - Company HEMTT Operator - To be added... Behind the Scenes * The HEMTT is an accepted suggestion of V.Metalic, the vehicle's options were expanded by SmasherJackson to have several different variants and roles. * All HEMTT variants were modeled by V.Metalic. :* The Patriot equipped HEMTT is little different case, a Patriot Missile Launcher equipped version is a combat variant of the vehicle, suggested and added by SmasherJackson. Category:Units Category:Units of the United States Task Forces Category:Units of the Company of Liberty Category:Vehicles Category:Units of American Origin